Problem: A fair six-sided die is rolled. What is the probability that the result is less than 6?
Answer: When rolling a die, there are $6$ possibilities: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. In this case, $5$ results are favorable: 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. The probability is $ \frac{5}{6}$.